tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Workshop Engines
There have been several workshop engines that have appeared in the Railway Series, television series and the magazines stories. Percy's Workshop Friends Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Percy's Workshop Friends These engines appeared at the workshop where Percy used to live before arriving to Sodor. Sir Topham Hatt came to the Workshop to purchase a new tank engine, when the big engines went on strike and Thomas left to run his branch line. They were described as looking "big, little, happy, sad, and anxious". The large blue tank engine slightly resembles Thomas with extended side tanks, and the red engine resembles the Flying Thistle, the green engine also slightly resembles Edward. In addition to these, other engines were seen in the My Thomas Story Library, where there are two other engines; one maroon and the other blue with red lining. The maroon one vaguely resembles Percy, and the blue one vaguely resembles Wilbert. Appearances Railway Series * Troublesome Engines (do not speak) Television series * Season 1 - Trouble in the Shed (wheels and buffers only; do not speak) Trivia * In the television series, the engines shown in the workshop were actually Edward, Henry, Gordon, James and the Märklin engine, but covered in tarpaulins so that the audience would not make out who they were. Gallery TroubleintheShedRS5.png File:TroubleintheShedRS5(Uncoloured).png|Percy's friends featured in the Railway Series Painting Book No.4 File:TroubleintheShedLMillustration3.png|The workshop engines illustrated by Loraine Marshall File:TroubleintheShed4.png|Percy with the workshop engines File:TheFatController(StoryLibrary)7.png|Percy with some workshop engines in a story library book Edward's Workshop Friends Magazines= Edward's Workshop Friends When Edward was sent to the works to be mended, he met three engines. Edward was quick to befriend these engines, due to their positive attitude towards him. The first engine, on Edward's right, is a silver diesel engine. This one was based on a Bulleid 10201 class diesel-electric; all of which had been scrapped by the mid 1960's. The second engine, on Edward's left, is a tender engine and who strongly resembles a green version of Murdoch with green smoke deflectors. Murdoch's basis was the last make of steam engines to be built for British Railways, with the last one built in 1960. Finally, the last engine can be seen behind Edward, however only his/her smokebox and eyes are visible. Appearance Magazine stories * Chiff Chaff Gallery File:Theseventhworkshopengines.png|The Green Engine with smoke deflectors File:Theeighthworkshopengine.png|The Sliver Diesel, and the third engine The Blue Overhauled Engine Magazines= The Blue Overhauled Engine This 'The Blue Overhauled Engine was a tender engine, who was undergoing an overhaul similar to Henry's new design. He/she was first seen when Henry was being escorted to the Works by Percy. Henry was shocked to learn that the works was full of ill engines. This engine slightly resembles Henry, with slightly different cylinders and blue paint work, the engine also looks a bit like Gordon. Appearance Magazine stories * Henry's Hoax (does not speak) Gallery File:Henry'sHoax2.jpg|Henry, Percy and the Blue Engine Category:Other Sudrian railways Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Tender engines Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Electric locomotives